


Guide Me to You

by HKThauer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: Darcy Lewis always knew that her soulmate lived far away, because her string-guide never seemed to move. But what happens when it finally does?





	Guide Me to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> A (belated) birthday present for Dresupi, who deserves more than my meager talent can write, but that won't stop me from writing for her.

Darcy had always known that her soulmate lived far away. She had a string-guide, and it always disappeared in the same eastern area of the horizon until 2015, when it started to move. And then it moved all over the place. As elated as Darcy was to be in proximity to her soul’s other piece, she had no way to take the time to go find them. She was working for Pepper Freaking Potts, and that required so much time and attention, she didn’t feel she could ask for time to go looking for her soulmate. Especially while the Avengers were looking for Ultron, and then defeating Ultron. By the time Ultron was out of the picture, her guide had stopped moving again, though it was now in a more northern direction than eastern. Oh well. She would have to focus on working to keep Thaddeus Ross from being able to get his super-hero hunting legislation off the ground. While she did that, she also kept the Avengers’ public image squeaky clean and set up press conferences, interviews, and other public appearances for the team members, as well as overseeing the official social media accounts for the team. Two years later, the team was ready to officially introduce two new team members to the public, and Darcy was working to make sure everything was ready for the big announcement. Of course that was when her soul-guide started moving again.

Pietro had never really considered how he would meet his soulmate. He was more focused on staying alive and keeping his sister alive. While he knew that the string only he could see would theoretically guide him to his “perfect match” if he followed it long enough, he never felt his life was in a place where he could support a soulmate in any way, so he never went looking. He also never realized that his soul-guide stayed fairly stationary for most of his life. When he did start noticing the wild fluctuations in direction that indicated his soulmate was nearby, he was preparing to go back to Sokovia and fight Ultron. While he was there he very nearly died, but his sister was able to telekinetically move some rubble into the path of the rounds that should have ended his life. They were slowed down enough that instead of tearing him apart, they only mostly killed him. He was in a coma for six months, and physical therapy for another eighteen. When he was finally ready to officially join the team, he realized his soul guide was once again noticeably moving. While he would love nothing more than to zip off to find the other end, he had promised his sister he would stay by her side for their official introduction to the public, like she had stayed by his side for his recovery. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to run off as soon as the press conference was over though. Nothing would be able to stop him from finding his other piece.

While the Avengers were getting ready behind a curtain, Darcy was stuck in traffic after a late flight back from an emergency situation in Belize. Because of course the biggest press event she had planned in her entire career would be the perfect event for her to be late for. Good thing Pepper had copies of the planned introductions and things Darcy had to say. Also, thank Frigga that Pepper Potts was much more reliable in front of cameras than certain other CEOs SI had had in the past (cough, Tony Stark, cough) because she knew that things would be handled professionally and with little deviation from the prepared words. By the time Darcy made it into the room, the assembled press was asking questions of the newest avengers.  
“How do your soulmates feel about this?” one particularly nosy reporter was asking when Quicksilver went noticeably still. Darcy wondered at this before realizing that her soul-guide pointed her directly to him. Wow. Okay. That explained a lot. Suddenly the man was standing, throwing out a brief “no comment” before Darcy was even more suddenly scooped up and pulled into a delicious smelling chest before being stood back up and backed into a wall.  
“Draga,” the beautifully accented voice of her soulmate whispered into her ear, "Do you know how happy I am to finally meet you?"


End file.
